cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Non Grata
border |flag2 = Ngwar.png |flag2description = NG War Flag |team = Maroon |color1 = #440000 |color2 = #440000 |color4 = #440000 |color5 = #FFFFFF |color6 = #FFFFFF |color7 = #FFFFFF |foundedon= June 14, 2011 |govname1 = Government |govfield1 = ---- *Derwood1 *Steve Buscemi *Erwin Schrödinger ---- Foreign Affairs * Triumvirate Internal Affairs * Lord Nettles ---- *King Xander *MikeTheFirst *Dane0 |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = Treaties: See below s *NG Applicant *Venomous Larvae *Poison Clan *iFOK *SLCB |forumurl = http://www.non-grata.net |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nongrata |ircchannel = #nongrata |joinurl = http://www.non-grata.net |othernotes = |statsdate = January 13, 204 |totalnations = 105 |totalstrength = 2,530,302 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 24,556 |totalnukes = 1,047 |score = 11.92 }} Non Grata (NG) is a currently sanctioned Maroon alliance that was founded on June 14, 2011, by a merger of Poison Clan and iFOK. Members of Non Grata are referred to as NGers. On the July 17, 2011 it expanded further by absorbing Hydra and Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes after those two alliances disbanded. On November 22, 2011, Non Grata further consolidated their position by absorbing Team Rocket, the protectorate they acquired from the Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes as a result of their annexation. On May 10, 2012 Non Grata secured their spot as one of the premier alliances in CN by absorbing their long time ally the FOK and becoming the second largest alliance by score. Charter Preamble – In the interest of security, camaraderie, and community, we the members of Non Grata declare our existence as a black team alliance. Article I: Membership *Admission to Non Grata may be granted if the following requirements are met: **1. Applicant shows a willingness to learn and advance within the ranks of Non Grata. **2. Applicant is not a member of any other alliance or on any other alliance’s ZI (zero infrastructure) list. **3. Applicant is not involved in any current wars. **4. Applicant agrees to abide by the rules set forth in this charter. Article II: Government *The government of Non Grata consists of three main bodies, assisted with two additional bodies that operate on similar levels. *'Main Bodies' *The Triumvirate is the ruling body of Non Grata, consisting of three members that are in charge of all decision making in the alliance. The triumvirate is an appointed body, and any new triumvirs are appointed by the current body. The triumvirate will make an effort to seek approval from the membership and other government members in regards to decisions that affect the alliance. The triumvirate does not, however, need to consult the membership in times of war regarding treaty obligations due to the need to be decisive. *The Ministers are an executive body of Non Grata tasked with managing and performing the day-to-day activities in the alliance. The Ministries of Non Grata include Foreign Affairs, Defense, Recruitment & Education, Trades & Growth, and Tech. Ministers are appointed by the triumvirate, and may be replaced at any time if it is felt necessary by the triumvirate. Ministers report directly to the triumvirate, and may appoint their own deputy ministers. *The Conclave are a legislative body of Non Grata tasked with discussing and proposing legislation and other important issues concerning the alliance. Conclave members are appointed by the Triumvirate, and are typically members of the alliance that have demonstrated advanced expertise in many areas of the game, including politics, nation building, and military affairs. The triumvirate, advisors, and the ministers are also members of the Conclave. Conclave members generally serve continuously unless the triumvirate feels they are no longer contributing at a reasonable level, at which time they may be removed. *Additional Bodies *The Advisors are an advisory body that operates at the same level as the triumvirate. The Advisors do not hold any actual authority within the alliance; their task is simply to provide expert advice to the triumvirate. Advisors are appointed for life by the triumvirate until they step down from the role or leave the alliance. Advisors are generally long-time government members that hold a vast wealth of expertise in all areas of the game. *The Deputy Ministers are an executive body that assists the ministers in performing tasks. Deputy ministers are appointed by the ministers, but can be removed by the triumvirate if deemed inappropriate. Deputy Ministers are the only government body that does not automatically gain access to the Conclave, due to being the only body not appointed by the triumvirate. However, the triumvirate may still appoint deputy ministers to the Conclave if it feels it is warranted. Article III: War *Declarations of war by Non Grata are executed by the triumvirate. This includes all wars, be they nation vs. nation or alliance vs. alliance. Nuclear first strikes are at the discretion of the triumvirate. Article IV: Raiding *Non Grata allows the practice of raiding. Raiding rules will be made available for public viewing on our forum for all interested parties. Any questions or concerns regarding the alliance's raiding policies should be directed to the government of Non Grata. Article V: Acceptable Behavior *Members are expected to act responsibly and courteous to each other and our allies. Common sense and basic decency are requirements for membership. Anyone that goes well beyond these simple rules will be expelled by the triumvirate. Article VI: Leaving the Alliance *Any member that wishes to leave Non Grata may do so at any time by posting in the resignations forum, provided the alliance is not in war or under terms resulting from a war, and does not have any unpaid debts. Failure to satisfy these conditions will result in military action against the member. Article VII: Amendments *Amendments to this document are at the discretion of the triumvirate. Ministries of Non Grata Within the Non Grata government structure, there are four semi-independent ministries; Internal Affairs, Defense, Economics & Growth, and Foreign Affairs. The ministries are led by a Minister, whose role is to dictate the direction of his/her ministry, and represent the interests of each ministry in High Government Discussions. Below the Ministers are any appointed Deputy Ministers, who, depending on the ministry, may be responsible for leading a certain section of the ministry, and may also include other staff as needed. Ministry of Internal Affairs The Ministry of Internal Affairs is responsible for much of the behind the scenes work that allows for the day-to-day functioning of the alliance. The Ministry is led by the Minister of Internal Affairs, and is broken down into three sections; Recruiting, Admissions, and Culture. Each of the sections is led by a Deputy Minister, who is responsible for the functioning of their section, and reports directly to the Minister. Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense is responsible for the maintaining of the nations that make up the Non Gratan War Machines, including the, now retired, Gay Roller (RIP Tito). The Ministry is also responsible for coordination, response, and planning of any wars the alliance may enter, as well as ghost busting and rogue defense. The Ministry is led by the Minister of Defense, who is assisted by a Deputy Minister of Defense. The Ministry of Defense is broken down into five battalions, each with a battalion commander who is responsible for the coordination and planning of his respective battalion. These battalion commanders report to both the Deputy Minister and Minister of Defense. Ministry of Economics & Growth The Ministry of Economics & Growth is responsible for the day-to-day economics dealing of the alliance as a whole, including forming alliance trade circles, arranging tech deals, and performing audits of nations to ensure the growth of the alliance. The Ministry is led by the Minister of Economics & Growth, and is broken down into two sections; Trades, and Tech & Growth. These deputy ministers are responsible for their section, and report directly to the Minister. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the establishing, maintaining, and fostering diplomatic ties to foreign powers, as well as the identification of potential threats to the alliance. The Ministry is led by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, who is assisted by a Deputy Minister. Announcements * June 14, 2011 Final Announcement from Poison Clan and iFOK (Declaration of Existence) * June 21, 2011 Announcement of oDP between NG and tLR * July 17, 2011 Announcement from Non Grata Today's Special: Disbandments * Sept 28, 2011 MAROONITY AT LAST! * May 10, 2012 A Final Announcement From FOK War History Ribbons International relations Former blocs Category:Sanctioned Alliances Category:Non Grata Category:Maroon team alliances See also Category:Sanctioned Alliances Category:Non Grata Category:Maroon team alliances